GONE
by Zie-kun
Summary: "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."/ Dan untuk pertama kalinya kau tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata bijak itu... HaeHyuk, ANGST. Mind to RnR?


Annyeong, micky kembali lagi! XD  
>Sebelumnya saya mau berterimakasih kepada semua yang telah mereview fic saya (Move On, Me and Mr Rain Hater, Deal with Crossroad Demon), untuk yang oneshot udah dibalesin lewat PM, kecuali yang anonim karena saya bingung mau balesinnya dimana ^^a<br>Makasih banyak loh, baca review kalian bikin saya semangat nulis lagi *kissu" reader*

Then let the story begin...

**~GONE~  
>~A Super Junior fanfic~<br>~by mickyming~**

Disclaimer: Not mine. I only own the story.

Pairing: HaeHyuk

Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: T

Warning: Shounen-Ai, angst yang nggak kerasa angst-nya, OOC-ness, minim dialog terlalu banyak deskripsi, mohon sabar membacanya. Dan ini FF HaeHyuk pertama saya, maaf kalo untuk karakterisasinya bener-bener ngawur. Sebenarnya saya bukan HaeHyuk shipper, tapi saya ingin mempersembahkan fic ini untuk semua HaeHyuk shipper dan semua readers di pelosok FFN ini! XD

**Enjoy reading~**

…

Kau duduk disana. Setiap malam dalam dua minggu terakhir ini. Terus seperti itu. Meneguk segelas bir sekali lagi, entah sudah botol yang keberapa.

Kau lihat lampu yang menyala redup di atas sana? Lampu minyak yang ketika kau melangkah masuk ke kafe itu masih menyala benderang. Sekarang bahkan lampu itu merasa lelah. Kenapa kau tidak?

Kau teguk lagi bir itu, mendesah letih. Ya, kau tahu sendiri kau merasa letih. Kenapa tak jua berhenti? Apa yang salah denganmu?

Kau tidak ingin mengingatnya. Terlalu sakit-  
>Tapi tetap saja kau mengingatnya. Gambaran blur itu bahkan perlahan mulai jelas ketika kau mencoba mengenyahkan kehadirannya. Menyerahlah, kau tak akan mampu melupakannya.<p>

Melupakan apa?

Matamu yang memerah berkedip sayu, menunduk miris pada barisan botol bir kosong di atas meja-bukankah memang rutinitasmu untuk menghabiskannya?

Bukankah begitu, Lee Hyukjae?  
><em><br>"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu disini..."_

Kau mengingat suaranya itu. Suara yang lebih mirip musik bagi pendengaranmu. Indah. Suara yang membuatmu selalu ingin mendengarnya, menyamankan hatimu bersama kehadirannya. Kau menginginkan keberadaan suara itu di dekatmu begitu hebat, bagaikan candu. Kau begitu menginginkan eksistensinya di sampingmu sekarang.

Tapi kau tak bisa- Tak akan pernah-

Denyut nyeri kembali menguasai seluruh tubuhmu, membuatmu ingin menjerit. Membuatmu ingin memberitahu seluruh dunia bahwa kau terluka, bahwa kau tenggelam dalam kata 'sakit'.

Tapi tetap saja kau tak bisa- Baik secara kias ataupun denotatif. Kau terlalu menyedihkan untuk diperhatikan. Kau bahkan terlalu lemah untuk berbicara dengan normal sekarang.

Kau bertanya-tanya sudah berapa jam kau duduk disini. Memandang kosong dengan mata sayumu, tiba-tiba kau ingat kenangan akan orang itu mengenai matamu.

_"Aku suka matamu..." Dia memandangmu lembut._

_"Orang-orang menyukai senyumku. Kau tidak?"_

_"Suka. Tapi aku lebih menyukai matamu."_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Karena aku bisa melihat bayangan diriku yang tampan disana setiap saat." Kau ingat dia tertawa lepas._

_"Narsis!" dengusmu kesal kala itu. Kemudian dia menatapmu lekat-lekat, mengusap pipimu-hal yang membuatmu bersemu merah, dan membisikkan kata-kata manis itu..._

_"Aku bisa melihat bayangan diriku dengan jelas disana, diriku yang sangat kau cintai, satu-satunya orang yang kau pandang, diriku yang selalu ada di hatimu."_

Airmatamu meleleh lagi mengingatnya. Kau begitu cepat menangis-orang itu sering mengejekmu begitu. Tapi dia jugalah orang pertama yang akan menyodorkan bahunya untuk kau peluk, menumpahkan semua kesedihanmu. Dulu.

Dulu. Dia adalah mataharimu. Dia adalah malaikatmu. Kau selalu mengucapkan kata itu dalam hatimu setiap saat, bagaikan mantra. Kau sangat mencintainya. Kau sangat menginginkannya. Mungkin kau terlihat seperti orang yang terobsesi, tapi kau tidak peduli. Yang kau inginkan hanya dirinya.

Kau begitu mencintainya hinggal selalu berusaha menjaganya dekat denganmu. Kau melihat pintu kafe yang tertutup, seorang pelayan pria mulai membalikkan gantungan bertuliskan 'buka' menjadi 'tutup'. Itu sebuah pengusiran secara halus, kau tahu itu. Tapi kenapa kau tak pergi juga? Ada apa dengan tempat ini hingga kau tetap tak beranjak? Apa ada 'jejak' disana? Apa ada kenangan yang tertinggal disana?

_"Aku mencintaimu, Donghae-ah."_

Kau mengingat caranya tersenyum. Begitu polos. Begitu memabukkan. Dan kemudian ia memelukmu protektif, membuatmu merasa nyaman. Dia bukan tipe orang yang mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum, kau tahu itu dengan jelas. Tapi kau menyatakan cintamu disini- Di kafe ini- Tempat pertama kali kalian bertemu-

_"Aku juga mencintaimu, Eunhyuk-ah."_

Kau mengingat betapa senangnya kau mendengarnya berkata begitu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang meledak di dadamu, perasaan bahagia, haru, bercampur egoisme yang tinggi-  
>Ya, kau akui kau memang egois. Sejak kau memilikinya, kau selalu berusaha menjadikannya hanya bersamamu. Kau tidak rela ketika ia bersama orang lain, bahkan jika itu hanya temannya. Kau begitu overprotektif, kau pencemburu. Dia sering memprotesmu begitu.<p>

_"Aku tak akan melepaskan apa yang telah kupegang."_

Itu janjimu dulu padanya. Janji yang terucap begitu manis, ketika gelas-gelas strawberry milk favoritmu dan vanilla latte coffe miliknya berbaris. Kalian bercanda disana. Di kafe itu. Di tempat pojok dekat jendela. Tertawa-tawa.

Akhirnya kau sampai pada memori itu juga.

Kau sudah lelah menangis. Kau sudah letih merasa sakit. Kau tahu semua ini salahmu. Dari awal, semua ini memang salahmu. Kau begitu membenci dirimu sendiri. Kau yang egois, cengeng, sensitif, overprotektif...

Hasratmu untuk memilikinya membuatmu harus kehilangan dirinya.

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku."_

_"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, Hyukkie..."_

_"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah melepaskanku lagi."_

Kau serius menatapnya perih kala itu. Cairan bening menggenang di pelupuk matamu, kau memang cengeng. Dia balas menatapmu ragu, tapi kau tahu hatinya pasti luluh melihatmu serapuh itu. Pada akhirnya dia mengecup dahimu pelan.

Kerapuhanmu selalu menjadi kelemahannya.

_"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, jika kau tidak membuatku harus melepaskanmu." Itu janjinya kala itu._

_"Tidak adakah janji yang lebih manis? Seperti 'aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sampai akhir hayatku'?" Kau memprotesnya, wajahmu lucu sekali saat itu. Menggembungkan pipi, membuatnya tergelak karena kelakuan imutmu. Tapi dia berusaha menahannya._

_"Hmm.." dia berpura-pura berfikir keras, "kurasa tidak," sambungnya jahil. Kau merengut lagi. Dan tawanya pecah kala itu juga._

Kalian begitu bahagia di kafe itu.

Kau pernah membuat kesalahan, tapi dia memaafkanmu. Kau pernah membuatnya terluka, tapi dia tetap mencintaimu.

_"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku semakin membusuk disini..."_

Dadamu sakit mengingatnya. Pertengkaran kalian. Kau memintanya menjauhinya saat itu. Kau meminta itu karena kau marah padanya, bukan? Kau marah karena ia tak jujur padamu tentang Jessica. Kau marah karena kau baru tahu Jessica pernah menjalin hubungan dengannya dulu.

Ya, saat kau tahu semua itu hanya masalalu, kau tetap saja merasa marah. Ya, kau memang sangat egois.

Dan tak berperasaan.

Karena ketika dia bahkan mengatakan hal semenyakitkan itu, saat ia menunjukkan sisi rapuhnya padamu, saat untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis untukmu, kau tidak menoleh untuknya.

Bukankah kau yang berjanji untuk selalu menjaga apa yang telah kau pegang, Lee Hyukjae?

_"Nan jeongmal pabo namja," katanya kala itu. Ia tersenyum miris. Menangis dalam diamnya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini matanya selalu berkantung dan merah?  
><em>  
>Karena mu.<p>

Dan ia meninggalkanmu. Kau yang membuatnya meninggalkanmu. Kau, yang terluka karena kepergiannya, kau terluka karena kau tidak bisa meraihnya.

Malaikatmu telah pergi  
>dan daun-daun berguguran mengiringi kekalahanmu<p>

"Tuan, kami sudah tutup." Kau sudah hafal betul suara itu. Satu-satunya pelayan yang tersisa di kafe, yang sejak dua minggu lalu bertambah kerjaannya: mengusirmu. Pelayan itu menatapmu prihatin. Apapun itu artinya, kau tidak suka. Kau tidak suka ketika pelayan itu memberimu waktu sepuluh menit untuk beranjak keluar setelah ia membalik papan 'buka-tutup' itu, walaupun pada akhirnya ia tahu ia akan tetap harus menghampirimu dan mengusirmu pergi. Kau tidak suka ketika ia memandangmu diam-diam dalam keramaian kafe, memperhatikanmu dari jauh seolah-olah ia bertugas mengawasimu. Mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tetapi Donghae adalah pengecualian.

Kau bersedia melakukan apapun agar orang itu kembali mengkhawatirkanmu sekarang.

Kau tahu kau egois membuatnya cemas, tapi kau tak peduli. Lebih parahnya lagi, kau menikmati perhatiannya.

Kau meninggalkan sejumlah uang di kafe itu, kau mendengar pelayan itu mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'kembalian'. Tapi kau tidak peduli-oh, berapa kali kau mengatakan itu? Kau memang sudah tidak peduli pada apapun. Kau merasa mati rasa, kau mengambang dalam kesedihan yang gelap gulita, kau merasa tersungkur terlalu dalam.

Kau berjalan terseok ketika melewati pintu keluar. Kau terjatuh dalam arti sesungguhnya. Kau mabuk. Tentu saja, memangnya berapa botol bir yang telah kau habiskan? Pelayan itu berusaha menolongmu, tapi kau menepisnya. Kau ingin berteriak kalau kau tidak butuh ditolong,tapi hanya kata-kata kosong yang keluar bersama napasmu yang bau alkohol.

Sebentuk cairan bening menetes lagi dari mata indahmu.

Kau marah karena tidak ada yang bisa mengerti dirimu. Tidak adakah yang bisa memahami bahwa yang kau inginkan hanya dia? HANYA DIRINYA!

Namun alih-alih kau menjerit, kau justru memejamkan matamu yang sudah mempuyai lingkaran hitam-entah sejak kapan, dan tergugu dalam pedih yang kau lalui sendirian.

"Tuan..." pelayan yang tak kau ketahui namanya itu menatapmu pilu. Kau tak mampu balas menatapmu sengit, kau terlalu menyedihkan untuk dapat bersikap kasar.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya kau tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata bijak itu.

Semuanya tidak akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ketika malaikat, mataharimu sudah pergi meninggalkanmu. Cahayamu tidak akan pernah kembali karena orang itu sudah tak lagi bersamamu...

Karena kenangan pahit di kafe itu masih terpatri jelas di benakmu, membuatmu siap mati kapan saja saking menyakitkannya...

_"Kau boleh pergi."_

_Hening.  
>Perih.<br>Dan perlahan membunuh ketika kau baru sadar telah mengatakan kata-kata maut itu di depannya. Kau menyerah... Kau menyuruhnya pergi..._

_Dan ia bergeming, tak menjawab. Ia benar-benar berbalik setelah itu. Kau ingin menahannya, mengatakan bahwa kau menyesal, tapi kau hanya terdiam menatap punggungnya yang makin menjauh. Kau ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri karena kebodohanmu. _

Kau begitu menginginkannya. Tapi ia tidak pernah kembali sejak dua minggu lalu. Bahkan ketika kau tetap menunggunya di kafe itu, di tempat favorit kalian, dia tidak pernah datang...

…

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah melepaskanku lagi."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, jika kau tidak membuatku harus melepaskanmu."

…

**-THE END-**

A/N:  
>Maafkan saya yang demen bikin angst dan bikin Hyukkie kesiksa gini T_T *sujud" sama semua readers dan HaeHyuk shipper*<br>Padahal udah pada minta untuk sekali-kali bikin non angst, apa daya inspirasi datang begitu saja *ngeles*  
>Secara ini pertama kalinya saya nulis HaeHyuk, please gimme some critics. Review ya? Yang review didoain bisa nonton SS4 deh *nyogok*<p>

Thanks for reading^^


End file.
